Nova Aldaine & Kyle Beryl
by cunningdevil
Summary: Dies ist die Geschichte von Nova, die mit ihrem Kumpel Kyle um die Welt reist. Mit ihren Pokémon an ihren Seiten erleben sie Abenteuer, die sie sich nicht in ihren kühnsten Träumen hätten vorstellen können.
1. Die, in der sie eingesperrt wird

Und ein weiteres Mal schlug Nova mit ganzer Kraft zu. Nichts geschah, einmal abgesehen von ihrer schmerzenden Hand. Die Tür blieb verschlossen, der Weg nach draußen ihr vorenthalten. »Elendes Miststück«, murmelte sie zornig. Wenn sie Kyle in die Finger bekam, konnte sie für nichts mehr garantieren. Diesmal hatte er es zu weit getrieben.

Schon seit einer Stunde hockte Nova nun in einer verstaubten Besenkammer, umringt von Staubmäusen in sämtlichen Größen, die ihr zuzwinkern zu schienen. Der Gedanke ließ sie schaudern. »Ich muss verdammt nochmal auf die Toilette, warum hört mich denn niemand?«, maulte sie und stöhnte, um ihr Anliegen zu unterstreichen. Konnte sie nur hoffen, dass Kyle's Eltern gerade daheim waren.

Nova wagte noch einen Versuch und hämmerte gegen die Tür, die als Antwort ein ergebenes Knarzen verlauten ließ. »Wenn nicht gleich jemand kommt, durchbreche ich die Tür einfach, ist mir doch egal...« Jeder, der sich ein wenig kannte, hätte ihre Lüge mit Leichtigkeit durchschaut. Der Mut dazu fehlte ihr gewiss nicht, doch es mangelte an ihrer physischen Kraft.

Ein kleiner Frustschrei lag ihr auf der Zunge, doch dazu kam es nicht mehr, da die Tür von einem breitgrinsenden Kyle geöffnet wurde. Lässig lehnte er im Türrahmen und fragte lässig, »Hast du mich vermisst?« Nova fühlte sich, als würde sie in Flammen aufgehen. Vollkommen wütend ging sie auf den Jungen zu, der jedoch geschickt auswich. Wenig später lief sie ihm in Windeseile hinterher und es sah aus, als würden sie Fangen spielen. Nur eben sah die Fängerin wie ein aufgehetztes Tauros aus.

»Wenn ich dich kriege, mach dich auf was gefasst!«, brüllte sie und kündigte Krieg an. Kyle jedoch schien andere Pläne zu haben und rannte lachend weg, immer mehr Abstand zwischen ihnen schaffend. Nova war klar, dass sie ihn niemals einholen würde, da er nicht nur schneller, sondern auch ausdauernder war. Aufgeben jedoch würde sie nicht. Zwar hatte sie ihren Stolz schon vor einer Stunde verloren, aber so weit sinken würde sie nicht.

Irgendwann holte Nova ihn - vollkommen erschöpft und ausgelaugt - tatsächlich auf, was dann jedoch geschah, konnte man sich vorstellen und brauchte nicht ausgesprochen zu werden. Als sich die Spannung gelegt hatte, bot Kyle ihr ein Versöhnungsangebot an. »Du liebst doch Pokémon. Ich kann dir doch mal das Labor von meinem Vater zeigen, der hat sicher nichts dagegen«

Kyle hatte Nova's Schwachpunkt direkt getroffen und sie strahlte nun wie die Sonne selbst. Er lachte bei ihrem Anblick. Im Labor angekommen, führte er sie herum. Ihre Augen nahmen die Größe von Tellern an und ihr Grinsen reichte von einem Ohr zum anderen. Der Junge an ihrer Seite beobachtete sie nachdenklich, Nova jedoch merkte davon nichts. Er schien einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben, denn er meldete sich zu Wort.

»Weißt du noch früher? Wir wollten auch mal auf Reisen gehen«, fing Kyle vorsichtig an, »Wir hatten sie später in den Wind geschossen, aber nun hält uns ja nichts mehr davon ab. Wie wär's?« Nova erinnerte sich noch gut daran. Kyle und sie wollten, wenn sie beide ihr zwölftes Lebensjahr vollendet hatten, auf der Suche nach Abenteuern gehen. Ihre Mutter wurde jedoch schwer krank und so hatte Nova beschlossen, hier zu bleiben.

Zu der Erleichterung aller Beteiligten hatte sich ihre Mutter aber wie durch ein Wunder erholt und nun schien kein Hindernis mehr ihrer Reise im Weg zu stehen. Zwar waren zwei Jahre seit dem vergangen, doch der Wunsch war noch immer bestehen. Nachdenklich wiegte sie ihren Kopf zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen hin und her. Schließlich lächelte sie ihn warm an und antwortete, »Wieso nicht?«

Nur zwei Tage später standen Kyle und Nova im Labor vor drei verschiedenen Pokémon. Sie hatten ihre Eltern überredet und den Professor gebeten, einige Pokémon für sie bereit zu stellen. Zu ihrem Erstaunen verlief alles gut. Viel zu gut, wenn es für Nova ging, doch Kyle meckerte nur wieder, sie sollte nicht so pessimistisch denken.

»Mmh, welches nehme ich wohl?«, murmelte Kyle unentschlossen. Mit hochgezogener Braue wandte sich das Mädchen ihm zu, »Was soll das heißen? Es heißt nicht umsonst ‚Ladies first', also mach Platz« Mit einem leichten Stoß in den Rippenbereich schubste sie ihn zur Seite und beobachtete die drei Wesen. Vor ihnen lag jeweils ein Namensschild mit Beschreibung und Namen.

Das Erste hieß Endivie und war vom Typ Gras. Auf der Stirn ragte ein großes Blatt, sodass sich Nova ernsthaft fragte, wie das arme Ding überhaupt erkennen konnte, wohin es lief. Schüchtern wand sich das kleine Wesen unter ihren durchdringenden Blicken hin und her. Nova beschloss, das Pokémon erst einmal ruhen zu lassen und später noch einmal darauf zu kommen.

Nebenan lief ein quirliges Karnimani im Kreis herum und bespritzte hin und wieder das Feurigel zu seiner Rechten. Der kleine Schalk hatte ihrer Meinung nach große Ähnlichkeiten mit Kyle. Das Feurigel schnaubte es zur Antwort an und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Das Feuer-Pokémon gefiel ihr. »Ich nehme das hier!«, sagte Nova plötzlich und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Feurigel.

Und bevor Kyle zu Wort kommen konnte, fügte sie mit einem Blick auf das Karnimani hinzu, »Kyle will das dort!« Er schaute sie verwirrt an. »Nov? Sollte ich nicht eigentlich mein Poké-«, er brach ab, als er ihren mörderischen Blick sah. »Schon gut... Hätte ich sowieso gewählt«

Der Professor, Kyle's Vater, lachte darauf herzlich und übergab ihnen ihre Pokémon. Nachdem er ihnen daraufhin einen PokéDex aufgezwungen hatte und einige Pokébälle geschenkt hatte, verließen sie voller Tatendrang das Labor. Wieder allein wandte sich der Professor seufzend an Endivie, »Na? Jetzt sind nur noch wir zwei übrig, was?«


	2. Die, in der er das Raupy verschreckt

Nova beäugte argwöhnisch Kyle's Arm, der sie daran hinderte, ihren Weg fortzusetzen. »Willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen oder lässt du mich weiter?«, schnaubte das Mädchen mit dem Feurigel im Arm und schaute den Jungen mit hochgezogener Braue an. »Dies ist der erste Schritt in unser Abenteuer. Den müssen wir gemeinsam machen!«, strahlte Kyle. Sie schlug sich mental auf die Stirn, während sie sich fragte, wieso sie eigentlich noch hier stand und mit ihm stritt.

Hauptsächlich um ihn zu ärgern, befreite sich Nova von seinem Griff und versuchte weiterzugehen. »Hey!«, maulte Kyle. Ehe sie einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen konnte, wurde sie von zwei kräftigen Armen hochgehoben. Mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht gepflastert überschritt Kyle die Grenze - und so begann ihr Abenteuer.

»Mir ist soooo langweilig, Nov! Tu doch etwas!« Das Mädchen, gereizt von den ewigen Klagen ihres Gefährten, hatte schwer damit zu kämpfen, nicht sofort in Flammen aufzugehen. »Wir sind seit knapp einer Stunde unterwegs und du schaffst es nicht einmal zwei Minuten einfach die Klappe zu halten?«, schnappte sie und rieb sich die Schläfen. Das Feurigel zu ihren Füßen gab einen Laut von sich, welches wie eine Zustimmung klang. Wenigstens einer, der zu ihr hielt.

»Aber ich hab noch kein einziges wildes Pokémon gesehen, außerdem will ich jetzt kämpfen!«, meckerte Kyle und blies seine Backen auf. Für einen Außenstehenden war dies wohl ein sehr lustiges Bild, für Nova eher alltäglich. Plötzlich schien dem Jungen ein Licht aufzugehen. »Nov!«, sagte er strahlend, »Kämpf mit mir!« Zur Antwort stöhnte das Mädchen kurz und ging weiter, ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

»Nimm die Beine in die Hand, Kyle! Ich will in der nächsten Stadt sein, bevor es dunkel ist!« Nova wusste, dass sie ihn damit noch nicht zufrieden gestimmt hatte. »Wenn wir da sind, kämpfen wir auch einmal« Somit war das Thema vorerst auch abgeschlossen. Seite an Seite trotteten sie schweigend - jedenfalls Nova. Ihre Pokémon standen mit einem großen Sicherheitsabstand voneinander entfernt, da das Mädchen einen Kampf erst einmal aus dem Weg gehen wollte.

Der Weg bis nach Rosalia City verlief bis auf einem kurzen Treffen mit einem Raupy, welches Kyle mit seinem aufgeregten Geschrei sofort verscheuchte, regelrecht friedlich. Bevor Sonnenuntergang waren sie schon dabei, ihren Kampf zu beginnen.

»Ich mach dich platt, Kyle!«, johlte Nova siegessicher. Eigentlich war sie ein Mädchen, welches selten laut und provokant wurde, doch wenn man sie aufregte oder es um Pokémon ging, konnte man diesen Zustand schnell ändern. »Los Feurigel, das schaffen wir!« Auch Kyle war nun ganz aufgeregt und schickte Karnimani, welches davor an einem Zopf einer fremden Frau gezogen hatte, in den Kampf. »Tut mir Leid, er ist sonst nicht so!«, entschuldigte sich sein Besitzer peinlich berührt, bevor er sich wieder dem Feurigel widmete.

»Los Karnimani, du bist dran!«, rief Kyle enthusiastisch. Der Satz kam Nova seltsam bekannt vor, er hatte wohl viel zu oft Kämpfe im Fernsehen gesehen. Aber nun würde sie es ihm zeigen. »Feurigel, setz Flammenwurf ein!«, rief sie dem kleinen Ding zu. Dieses schaute sie daraufhin mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck an. »Hö? Warum machst du nichts...«, staunte Nova.

»Na dann bin ich mal dran, deinem Feurigel scheint es ja die Sprache verschlagen zu haben!«, erwiderte Kyle triumphierend und fügte hinzu, »Karnimani, Hydropumpe!« Die Reaktion darauf war ähnlich wie die ihres Feurigels. »Wie wär's mit unentschieden...?«, sagte Nova und kratzte sich am Kopf. »Vielleicht sollten wir mal im PokéCenter fragen, was mit ihnen los ist. Kann ja sein, dass sie krank sind«

Auf die chaotischen Berichte der beiden Jugendlichen lachte Schwester Joy nur herzlich. »Eure Pokémon sind nicht krank!«, erklärte sie, noch immer kichernd, »Sie sind nur noch zu schwach, um diese Attacken ausführen zu können. Sie kennen sie noch nicht« Danach überredete sie die frischgebackenen Trainer, den Kampf morgen fortzusetzen und für heute erst einmal zu ruhen. Für Nova und Kyle war dies ein peinlicher Reinfall.

Bevor sie schlafen gingen, redeten Nova und Kyle noch ein wenig über ihren ersten Tag als Trainer. »Hab ich mir anders vorgestellt, ehrlich gesagt«, lachte das Mädchen und auch Kyle stimmte ihr zu. Die Konversation wurde zum Ende hin immer schleppender und immer öfter mit lautem Gähnen begleitet, sodass die beiden beschlossen nun schlafen zu gehen und morgen früh sofort auf Pokémon-Suche zu gehen. Außerdem hatten sie schließlich noch einen Kampf, den sie fertig bringen mussten.

Statt einem morgendlichen Gruß, lieferten sich die Beiden einen Kampf. »Ich werde dich zum Weinen bringen!«, scherzte Nova und befahl Feurigel, das gegnerische Karnimani zu attackieren. Einige Stöße wurden eingesteckt, jedoch genauso viele wieder ausgeteilt. Am Ende aber lagen beide Pokémon erschöpft und ausgelaugt auf dem Boden, sodass sie zu keinem Ergebnis kamen.

»Naja, Karnimani ist früher zu Boden gegangen, wenn du mich fragst«, murmelte Nova, als sie ihre Pokémon in das PokéCenter brachten. »Du spinnst wohl!«, erwiderte Kyle und tippte sich an die Stirn, »Karnimani hat viel mehr Schaden ausgeteilt. Außerdem waren wir auf der unvorteilhafteren Seite, uns hat die Sonne ins Gesicht geschienen«

Während die Pokémon versorgt wurden, setzte sich der Streit der beiden Trainer noch weiter fort, bis sie zu einem Entschluss kamen. »Wer heute das erste Pokémon auf unserer Suche fängt, der bekommt den Kampf auch zugeschrieben. Wie wär's?«, schlug Nova vor. »Bin dabei!« Sie dachte wieder an das verschreckte Raupy von gestern und fügte schnell hinzu, »Aber verscheuch bloß nicht schon wieder alle!«


End file.
